swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Lion of Phaetor
Mission 1: The War Chest * Raise 200 gold pieces for your treasury. At the start of Swords and Sandals Crusader, rumours about the growing darkness in the south mean soon it may be time to raise a mighty army to defend Kingdom lands. Two hundred gold pieces in your treasury should see it done, but beware the roaming barbarian hordes from the frozen north. Mission Completed * Success: Raise 200 gold pieces for your treasury. With an overflowing treasury, you are able to begin your war effort confident in the knowledge the Kingdom will be able to support its troops in the dark days ahead. Mission Failed * Failure: Raise 200 gold pieces for your treasury. You have been caught by surprise by maurading Sons of Frost troops, and whilst you were campaigning, the heart of the kingdom fell to barbarians. With Phaetor in ruins, you are a king without lands and your quest is over. Mission 2: The Lion Stirs * Your campaign army must contain at least 20 light infantry, 5 ranged troops and 5 heavy infantry troops. The latest from the south is that ghosts and skeletons have been seen wandering the moors, killing cattle and scaring the bejesus out of villagers. This is deeply troubling for the superstitious folk of the Kingdom, who have not seen a war in years. With your new warchest, set to work raising the mighty Kingdom army once more. As always, watch for the barbarian hordes of the Sons of Frost. Mission Completed * Success: Your campaign army must contain at least 20 light infantry, 5 ranged troops and 5 heavy infantry troops. Fourty troops stand before you, loyal and keen. Many are not battle tested, but you fear all too soon they will be. Mission Failed * Failure: Your campaign army must contain at least 20 light infantry, 5 ranged troops and 5 heavy infantry troops. Whilst you were busy raising troops, the barbarian hordes were busy killing them. Bors the Mighty has long gazed upon your lands with envy, only too late have you realised he has the power to take them. With Phaetor fallen, your campaign is over. Mission 3: The Rampaging Hordes * Defeat Bors the Mighty and his campaign army Your soldiers are armed and ready for battle, your next goal is to stop Bors and his Sons of Frost from terrorising your people and burning your farmland. He now has control of mighty Polar Barbarian troops, brutish cavalry troops who ride great polar bears. Unfortunately, your cavalry is still fighting in the Crusades to the south. You must raise your army, meet Bors on the fallopian and send him back to Warmhaven with a taste of Kingdom bravery and resilience. Mission Completed * Success: Defeat Bors the Mighty and his campaign army Your men fought bravely this day against the Sons of Frost, and were victorious! There will be no glory this day for Bors, and you now know that your soldiers can clearly handle themselves in a fight. Mission Failed * Failure: Defeat Bors the Mighty and his campaign army Your men faced their first real test today, and although they fought bravely, they failed to defeat the stronger Sons of Frost army. Even when you took to the field to fight, you could not save them. Bors has seen the Kingdom is ripe for the picking, and as such, your days as monarch are numbered. Mission 4: Search For The Angel * Find the Book of Sandalphon, rumoured to be in a desert somewhere to the south, within twenty turns. Late in the month, Silver Circle Knights return from the crusades in the south with wild tales of beastmen and great apes. The latest news is Arglaxx, former overseer of the gladiatoral arena of Eldor Hath, has raised an army and begun seizing power in the south. The Knigts also petition you to let them search for the fabled Book of Sandalphon, a holy relic which may allow you to petition the Archangel Sandalphon to fight for the Kingdom. Mission Completed * Success: Find the Book of Sandalphon, rumoured to be in a desert somewhere to the south, within twenty turns. The Silver Circle Knights finally uncover the lost book in the desert heat of the Akkash Steppes, and with great speed return to Phaetor. You tremble slightly as you behold the ancient tome, and wonder about the great power that may aid you should Sandalphon be summoned. Mission Failed * Failure: Find the Book of Sandalphon, rumoured to be in a desert somewhere to the south, within twenty turns. Many months pass, and still the knights have not returned. Without the great power of Sandalphon, you will not be able to lead your armies in the dark times ahead. Mission 5: Colossus Of The Desert * Build a siege engine and destroy the Beast Force stronghold at Taj Brandhir Your priests have made contact with the Archangel Sandalphon, who has agreed to join the Kingdom cause. And not a moment too soon, for it seems Arglaxx and the Beast Force are massing in great numbers. Rumour spreads about a mighty colossal ape, some seventy feet high. Arglaxx, it is well known, was an ally of the fallen Emperor Antares. You must defeat his campaign army and find out why he is causing so much trouble in the south. Also beware of the troublesome Sons of Frost, whilst you dont need to defeat them, they may still be a threat. Mission Completed * Success: Build a siege engine and destroy the Beast Force stronghold at Taj Brandhir In a battle for the ages, Sandalphon and the Prime Ape meet on the field. The heavenly warrior is victorious, and a mighty cheer is raised as Arglaxx surrenders to your forces. He is taken to your dungeons for questioning, and although says very little, he does utter four words that scare you to the very core.... Emperor...Antares...Has...Returned... Mission Failed * Failure: Build a siege engine and destroy the Beast Force stronghold at Taj Brandhir Despite the presence of the Archangel Sandalphon, your forces are outnumbered and outmatched by the vastly superior simian troops of the Beast Force. Arglaxx, not being one to take prisoners, delivers the coup de grace on the field of battle, ending your life quickly but mercifully. The Kingdom has fallen, your campaign is over. Category:Chapters Category:Swords and Sandals Crusader